Alguém
by Clarissa Black
Summary: Remo está apaixonado. E com problemas. Sophia Klin é simplesmente a loura mais cobiçada de Hogwarts.


**Alguém**

**Resumo: **Remo está apaixonado. E com problemas. Sophia Klin é simplesmente a loura mais cobiçada de Hogwarts. R/PO.

**Disclaimer: **nada disso me pertence, quer dizer a Sophia sim, mas só. Essa fic não possui fins lucrativos

O ano letivo nem tinha começado direito e Remo Lupin não estava comendo. Não era excesso de trabalhos. Nem NOMS, eles estavam no sexto ano. Tampouco detenção. A lua cheia estava longe.

O que estava tirando a fome e o sono do maroto, tinha nome e sobrenome. Sophia Klin. O sonho de consumo da maioria dos garotos. Alta, loira, olhos azuis, longas pernas, corpo sarado, sorriso de anjo e uma inteligência digna de Corvinal.

Essa era o seu grande problema. Ela era linda e super popular. Por que ela iria querer sair com um lobisomem e pobre ainda? Remo se subestimava demais.

'-E aí? Babando na loira de novo? - perguntou Sirius, sentando ao lado do amigo.

'-É. Olhar não tira pedaço. - comentou o maroto tristonho, brincando com o mingau, enquanto observava sua musa rir com as amigas.

'-Quando você vai chamá-la para sair? - perguntou Pedro.

'-Chamar ela para sair? - ele engasgou. - Para que? Para levar um fora? Não, obrigado.

'-E por que você acha que vai levar um fora, Aluado? - perguntou Tiago.

'-Tiago, é simples. Eu sou o cara mais gato dessa escola e ela não quis sair comigo. - respondeu Sirius pelo amigo. Os outros marotos olharam para Sirius. Almofadinhas conseguia ser irritante.

'-Qual é? - Sirius se indignou. - Vocês até que são bonitinhos, mas eu sou o mais gato. - ele se vangloriou.

'-Sirius, você está falando da menina que o Remo está... an... a palavrinha com "A". - repreendeu Pedro.

'-Para de boiolice, Rabicho. Que palavra? - perguntou Sirius confuso.

'-APAIXONADO. - respondeu o gorduchinho.

'-Ahhhh... - soltou Sirius.

'-Não que eu seja gay. Você sabe que eu sou ultra-apaixonado pela ruivinha e tal. Mas você não é feio, Aluado. E é bem legal. - comentou Tiago, para salvar a auto-estima do amigo.

'-Valeu, Tiago. Mas ela nem repara em mim. - Remo disse abaixando a cabeça.

'-Isso é poque você viva com a cara enfiada em livros. E nem se arruma, meu! Aposto que se deixar vocês dois sozinhos... Quando ela ver o cara legal que você é, e os amigos bacanas que você tem, ela vai te querer. - apoiou Sirius.

'-O único problema é deixar ela sozinha. - lembrou Remo.

'-Nós somos os marotos. Onde você quer levá-la? - perguntou Tiago.

'-Na Sala Precisa. - respondeu Remo.

As sobrancelhas dos marotos se erguem de maneira exorbitante.

'-E depois eu sou o cara safado. - comentou Sirius.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

'-Então, tudo o que eu tenho que fazer é passar 3 vezes no corredor do sétimo andar? - perguntou Sophia confusa.

'-É. - disseram Tiago e Sirius.

'-E o que eu mais quero vai estar lá dentro? - ela perguntou desconfiada.

'-É. -repetiram os dois marotos, com sorriso angelicais.

'-E como eu vou saber que não é um truque de vocês? - ela perguntou, tentando pegá-los.

'-Simples. - respondeu Tiago. - A porta só se abre de acordo com o seu pedido. Apenas o que você mais quer vai estar lá.

'-An... certo.

'-Sophia, leve isso, se quiser. Depois você me devolve. - disse Tiago entregando a capa na mão dela.

'-Obrigada. - e, pegando a capa, ela se virou para ir para a Torre da Corvinal.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

_**Mais tarde, no dormitório do sexto ano da Grifinória**_

'-E vocês acham que ela vai? - Remo perguntou afoito.

'-Claro. - respondeu Tiago.

'-Como vocês podem ter tanta certeza? - Remo estava desconfiado.

'-Garotas são curiosas, Aluado. - respondeu Sirius, com o olhar de Don Juan que ele usava com as garotas.

'-E... você está atrasado, Aluado. - informou Rabicho.

Remo foi até a porta e se virou.

'-E se não der certo? - ele perguntou preocupado.

'-Aí, meu chapa, você levou um fora e ninguém vai ficar sabendo. - respondeu Sirius com uma certeza estranha.

'- E, Remo? - chamou Tiago.

'-O que, Tiago? - perguntou o maroto lupino.

'-Honre seu título de maroto. - ele abriu um sorriso sincero, mais puramente malicioso.

_**------------------------------------------------**_

Sophia se aproximou do corredor sorrateira. Apesar de estar com a capa, ela não queria ser vítima de uma gozação dos marotos. O corredor parecia deserto. Fechou os olhos e disse para si mesma, enquanto passava pelo corredor pela primeira vez:

_**"Quero alguém que me faça feliz."**_

Pela segunda vez:

_**"Alguém que goste de mim pelo que eu sou, não pela minha aparência."**_

E pela terceira vez:

_**"Quero alguém que seja perfeito."**_

Uma porta se materializou. Tremendo, Sophia girou a maçaneta.

Dentro da sala apareceu uma lareira, muitas almofadas no chão e, no centro, tudo o que ela pediu: Remo Lupin.

**Nota da Beta: **Oi! Estou com sono, mas prometi que essa fic ficaria pronta de manhã... por isso, comentem!

N/A: Oi gente...Uma fic curtinha ... Espero que gostem...mandem reviews.! Não custa nada.

Beeeijos


End file.
